Blood magic
Blood magic is a form of magic that uses the power of life to cast spells. In the Dragon Age game series, blood mage is one of the mage specializations in Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and Dragon Age II. Blood magic in Thedas using blood magic]] Blood magic was the first form of magic in Thedas. According to legend, it was taught to Archon Thalsian, founder of the Tevinter Imperium, by Dumat, the Old God of Silence. Historians argue on this point, suggesting the Imperium's mages may have learned it from the elves of Arlathan. Whatever its origin, blood magic was used by the magisters of the Tevinter Imperium to rule over the whole of Thedas. According to the Chantry, its reckless use eventually led to the blackening of the Golden City, the creation of the darkspawn, and the first Blight. In the contemporary world, blood magic is described as being one of the more "sinister" types of magic. Blood magic is the magical practice of using blood, life itself, as a potent fuel for magical spells. This life may be supplied by the mage, or by willing or unwilling sacrifices. It lets the mage control the minds of others as well as use their very own life force to fuel their power. This practice is so rare in Thedas now that it can now only be learned from contacting a demon, with the risk of becoming an abomination. While not inherently evil, the Chantry strictly forbids the usage of blood magic as it supposedly eventually leads to corruption. Mages using blood magic are labeled maleficars and hunted by the The Templar Order, which was created for the purpose of controlling mages, killing demons and, more specifically, for hunting down maleficars and apostates. Indeed, the Chantry seems almost irrational in its fear of blood magic; going so far as to suppress anatomical study and ignoring more immediate or severe threats. Its fear have also resulted in the relentless hunt for all apostates, regardless of origin.Codex entry: Apostates While all apostates are not necessarily maleficar, the Chantry certainly seems to go great lengths to make it seem so, and a non-negligible number of rogue mages turns to Blood Magic, if only to survive. The Circle of Magi endeavors to supervise all magic-sensitive people from a young age and ensure none of them tap into this forbidden school of the arcane. However, even their constant supervision allows the occasional maleficar to slip through their fingers and out into the world. Blood magic and the Grey Wardens Despite blood magic being banned in Ferelden, the Grey Wardens occasionally use it as a means to fight the darkspawn. This is confirmed if the Warden speaks with Duncan on the topic during the Mage Origin. In the Warden's Keep DLC, an ancient Grey Warden mage called Avernus had utilized blood magic to manipulate the darkspawn taint used in the Joining (The Joining itself being a form of blood magic). He even went so far as to torture his fellow Wardens in order to learn the secret powers found within the blood while theorizing the extensive capabilities it holds and stating that only within the ranks of the Grey Wardens can blood magic be used freely and allowed to flourish in the name of arcane progress. What he learned allowed him to use blood magic to survive unnaturally for hundreds of years as well as discover powerful talents and spells that the Warden can choose to use to unlock the Power of Blood school. Avernus argues that the Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic because of their belief that it caused the corruption of the Golden City and the creation of the darkspawn, which he dismisses as lies, and that there is a great deal that the Grey Wardens, and mages in general, can learn from it. Blood Magic Items , obtained by completing four on the side ''proving matches in Orzammar, given by the proving armsmaster. , looted from Avernus at the end of the ''Warden's Keep , inside an egg in Wyrmling Lair during Urn of Sacred Ashes quest , located in an armoire during the Freedom for Anders quest in the Awakening expansion , appears in inventory after completing The Golems of Amgarrak , obtained via the The Mage's Treasure quest Blood Magic Items Dragon Age II In Dragon Age II, the "Improves blood magic" property has been replaced with a property that allows Blood Magic to grant the equivalent of 1 more point of mana per point of health. By default, Hawke's Blood Magic already grants a 1 HP: 2 MP ratio. It is possible for this ratio to go as high as 1:7 by filling all accessory slots and possibly the weapon slot or an armor slot with this type of item, making the cost of spellcasting negligible. These properties also apply to Merrill's Blood of the First in the same way. Generic rings and amulets occasionally have this property, and can appear at any level. Talisman of Saarebas, obtained at the end of Shepherding Wolves if you do not surrender Ketojan to his handler. Ring of Minor Cantrips, bought from Trinkets Emporium in Lowtown. Voracity If you do not read or take any of the Evil Tomes in Forbidden Knowledge(Side quest) but reading the last one, progressing to the fight with Xebenkeckand the staff. Also Awakened's Might from Lirene's Fereldan Imports in Act 3 Notable blood mages Dragon Age: Origins * The Magisters of the Imperium * Jowan * Avernus * Caladrius * Zathrian * Mad Hermit * The Baroness (Awakening) * Uldred (though it is also possible that he only sought the help of blood mages, and was not a blood mage himself) * The Warden (Blood Mage specialization) * Anders (Blood Mage specialization) (Awakening) Dragon Age II * Merrill * Hawke (Blood Mage specialization) * Orsino * Gascard DuPuis * Quentin * Idunna * Decimus * Grace * Tarohne References Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category:Blood Magic Category:Lore